The present disclosure relates to material sprayers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a slidable engagement of a pump with a material sprayer.
Material sprayers are used to spray fluid to build up and/or cover surfaces such as walls and ceilings, with the fluid drying in place to form a solid material. The sprayed fluids are typically viscous and can include plaster, aggregate (e.g., polystyrene or vermiculite), wall and ceiling texture materials, joint compounds, surfacing materials, acrylic materials, textured elastomeric materials, and coating materials (e.g., anti-skid floor coating materials). Material for the sprayer is typically supplied in bags or buckets, mixed with water if necessary, fed into the sprayer, placed under pressure by a pump of the sprayer, and then sprayed from a gun or other outlet.